


Oczy

by Maromira



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Drama, Gen, Monologue, Psychological Drama, monolog Sue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monolog Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oczy

Ile minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania? Rozmowy, takiej prawdziwej, a nie w panice zamienionych kilka zdań o pogodzie, pracy, o wszystkim byleby nie poruszyć tematów drażliwych? W milczeniu liczę na palcach te nieliczne nasze rozmowy w ostatnich sześciu latach.

Żałuję, że tamtego dnia nie powiedziałeś nic. Gdy przyszłam ze słowami na ustach, że poprosił mnie o rękę, liczyłam, że zrobisz cokolwiek, by mnie zatrzymać. Wystarczyłoby jeden gest, spojrzenie, które świadczyłoby, że zależy ci na mnie bardziej niż jako przyjaciółce. Tymczasem… Uśmiechnąłeś się i pogratulowałeś. Zapytałeś o imię wybranka i życzyłeś szczęścia. Dlaczego wtedy nie zobaczyłam żalu w twoich oczach? Dlaczego milczałeś na temat swoich uczuć?

Byłeś świadkiem na moim ślubie. Dlaczego wtedy nie powiedziałeś swojego ale? Gdzieś, podświadomie w głębi serca czułam, że być może popełniam wielki błąd. Jednak czekałam na twój ruch, na twój sprzeciw. Polegałam na tobie, wierząc, że skoro ty uważasz, że jest dobrze, to dlaczego miałabym wątpić. Powiedziałam sakramentalne tak i to jedno słowo nas rozdzieliło.

Wiesz.. Mam córkę. To chyba jedyne co mi po tobie zostało. Bo choć nie jest twoim dzieckiem, ma twoje oczy i rzęsy. Gdy po raz pierwszy na nią spojrzałam, nie mogłam uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i zgubę jednocześnie. Cud. Miałam cząstkę ciebie, jednocześnie nie mając ciebie.

On mi nie uwierzył. Gdy zobaczył ciebie na jednym ze zdjęć z pracy – tym zrobionym podczas gwiazdki w pracy, gdy Tara pełniła rolę świętego Mikołaja. Mimo wyjaśnień – nie uwierzył mi. Oskarżał o zdradę, nie zauważając, że w tamtym czasie przez kilka miesięcy byłeś na misji po drugiej stronie kraju. Krzyczał, choć wiedział, że usłyszy to dziecko, a dla mnie będzie tylko ciągiem zdań, trudnych do rozszyfrowania przez jego złość.

Z pracy odeszłam niedługo po tobie. W oczach Bobby'ego widziałam tylko żal na mnie, bo przecież mogłam czekać na ciebie, a nie pełna zwątpienia oddać rękę komuś innemu, temu, kto sprawi, że będę czuła się bezpiecznie, kto pokocha mnie pomimo tego, że nie słyszę.

Lucy często zagląda, choć z wizyty na wizytę tematy do omówienia kurczą się. O pracy nie może wspominać, zaś o tobie nigdy nie mówimy, choć nigdy tego nie ustalałyśmy. Pozostają anegdotki o dwuletnim synku Bobby'ego i Tary, o jej zaręczynach z Mylesem, później o jej ślubie. Kiedyś tematy się urwą i już nie będzie nas łączyć.

Levi coraz częściej patrzy na mnie z niepokojem. Nie wiem, czy wyczuwa złą atmosferę w domu, która jednak nie jest na tyle straszna, bym zdecydowała się na stanowcze kroki. Wszak pięcioletnia już córka potrzebuje ojca, a każde małżeństwo przechodzi kryzysy. A jednak żałuję, że ciebie już nie ma, bo gdybyś był chociaż w zasięgu wzroku, podjęłabym już tę straszną decyzję.

To nie tak, że to małżeństwo jest aż tak bardzo nieudane. Choć kłótnie zdarzają się, a po nich oboje chodzimy przygnębieni, to nie mogę narzekać. On jest dobrym człowiekiem. Tylko czasem zamykam oczy, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co by było gdyby.

Póki co nie jestem w stanie przychodzić częściej na cmentarz. Patrząc na prosty, czarny nagrobek i wyryte na nim imię i nazwisko, nie mogę opanować łez. A jednak za każdym razem przekraczając bramę cmentarza miejskiego i czując, że już wtedy zaczynam płakać, nie cofam się, tylko zmierzam prosto do nagrobka wraz z Levim, a czasem też z córeczką. Wiem, że mogę się tu posiedzieć w milczeniu, czasem też nieustannie mówiąc i że te spotkania wracają mi chęć do życia.

Córeczka pytała się mnie ostatnio, sprzątając grządkę podczas jednej z tych wizyt, kim był ten pan. Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam w bezruchu, nie wiedząc, co jej odpowiedzieć. W końcu wydusiłam – był przyjacielem mamy, po nim masz oczy.


End file.
